


The Strings That Bond Us

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Werewolf Luka AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Monster March, No kwami, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Formerly: The Wolf WhispererWhen Marinette and Co. find themselves face to snout with a pack of bloodthirsty werewolves, it's up to Marinette to think their way out of becoming a late night snack.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Werewolf Luka AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097867
Comments: 27
Kudos: 31





	1. The Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a mashup fic of a few prompts from Monster March including:  
> Day 15: "It can't see us if we don't move." Scales. Silver.
> 
> Day 16: Werewolves. "Pitchfork's are so last century." "It's alive!"
> 
> Day 17: Pack. Witch Magick.
> 
> Day 26: "Why is that glowing?" Howl. Forest/Dark Forest.
> 
> These are in no particular order but all of them will be used.

“You can’t be serious.” Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared at the five Witchlings that stood before her, a look of incredulity, disbelief, and horror on her face. Her eyes flicked towards the plate glass windows that dominated the front of her parents' shop, taking in the rapidly darkening sky and the tips of the trees that could just barely be seen above the buildings that stood between them and the Dark Forest. Looking back at the group of girls crowding around the shop’s counter, she shook her head. “That forest is crawling with Werewolves, and you want to risk your lives for a couple of power crystals?

That was perhaps the most confounding thing of this whole situation. Power crystals were fairly easy to come by because they were so easy to make. Imbued with power drawn straight from nature, they enhanced a witch’s abilities in much the same way that a familiar would. Because they were only sixteen and seventeen year olds, they weren’t old enough to perform the familiar ceremony. That usually happened around a Witch’s eighteenth or nineteenth birthday, depending on if their mentor felt them ready for the challenge. In the meantime, power crystals were a great alternative. There were a million things that could imbue a power crystal with power. Fire, a meadow, the ocean, the sun, the moon, and depending on how connected a witch was to that which they were drawing upon, crystals tended to vary widely in power and ability. So on that note, she kind of understood why imbuing a power crystal on the night of the full moon might be tempting to some. But the Dark Forest was  _ forbidden _ and with good reason. Hell, there was a reason it was  _ called  _ the Dark Forest in the first place. Witches who went in rarely came out unscathed. And on nights like these, when the full moon was due to shine its brightest, they rarely came out  _ alive. _

“But Lila said the light of the full moon would provide the strongest charge, and the light will be brightest on Lake Eerie so we thought-” Rose, a pixie-like girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward, hands clasped before her as she blinked imploringly up at Marinette and tried to get her to see reason. But Marinette had stopped listening, her face darkening like storm clouds rolling in, the moment Rose mentioned  _ her _ name. Lifting her gaze over the group of Witchlings, Marinette’s bluebell gaze found the olive stare of the girl in question. Lila Rossi stood at the back of the group, a supremely smug look on her face as she arched one perfect brow, silently daring Marinette to try and challenge her on this one. She couldn’t, because for once this  _ technically _ wasn’t a lie. The full moon was one of the most powerful sources they could draw power from. And the location  _ would _ offer the largest amount of moonlight which would cut their siphoning time in half. She could see how excited her friends were at the prospect of this forbidden field trip, too. Lila knew, just as much as Marinette did, that if she voiced her doubts the others would simply dig their heels in and insist.

The question was,  _ why _ was Lila trying to push this unorthodox crystalling trip? What did she stand to gain? As young Witchlettes, that is Witches under the age of seven when they truly began their magick studies, one of the first things they were taught was to avoid creatures of the night at all cost. The Vampires, the Necromancers, the Spellcasters who specialized in Dark Magick. But most importantly, the  _ Werewolves. _ Witch Blood was highly sought after due to the magical qualities it possessed. It could heal, make those who consumed it stronger and faster, even give magical abilities when enough of it was consumed. Because of that, Witches were an endangered species and lived in highly protected towns with the rest of their Coven. Towns heavily surrounded by impenetrable wards that would keep all the nasty creatures out, but unfortunately wouldn’t keep wandering Witchlings in. And while a group of Witches might manage to take on a pack of Werewolves with their lives intact, a group of Witchlings had little hope of a positive outcome. So why?  _ Why _ was Lila pushing this? She wasn’t just putting Marinette and her friends at risk. She was putting herself at risk as well. It made zero sense.

“Going into the Dark Forest is forbidden. If the Council catches us, they’ll curb our abilities. We’ll get held back a year,” she said, going for the only argument she had that  _ might _ give them pause. The Council was a group of elders who ran their coven. They made the rules, and they enforced them. Disobeying the council as a full fledged witch could mean anything from community service to death, depending on the severity of the actions. For Witchlings and Witchettes, it meant they would curb your abilities. Stunt our magic. The effects could last anywhere from a few months to a whole year, but it would likely be enough that they wouldn’t pass their final exams and would have to take the year over again. It is enough to cause a ripple of hesitation run through the group, but then Lila steps in with a feigned look of devastation and Marinette knows before the words are out of her mouth that she has lost this round.

“Oh, Marinette is right! You guys shouldn’t risk a power curb just for me. I’ll go get the power crystals on my own. After all, my cousin's injuries aren’t your problem, they’re my problem. And if these power crystals are the only way to save her life…” She trailed off, dropping her olive green gaze to the ground as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she watched her friends fall for that load of bull hook, line, and sinker.

“No way, girl. We’re friends and this is what friends do for each other,” Alya clasped the Italian vixen on the shoulder and shot Marinette a warning look as if daring her to try and object again. She didn’t. To do so would be useless and while she was under no obligation to go with, she knew she would go regardless. Werewolves were dangerous and they would need every single one of them working together if they had even the tiniest sliver of hope for emerging unscathed.

  
  
  
  


The Dark Forest was aptly named. Even with the full moon blazing overhead in all her glory, only the barest sliver of moonlight actually managed to penetrate the forest canopy above. Her parents had been more than happy to close up the shop when Marinette had told them she was going to spend the night at Alya’s. It had been far too long, they had proclaimed happily, since they had seen her hang out with her old friends. Lying to them made her feel sick to her stomach but she could hardly tell them the truth. They would be appalled if they knew what she and the girls were really doing. Marinette was trailing at the back of the group, arms wrapped tightly around her torso as her gaze darted nervously from side to side. She had only been to the Dark Forest once before, with her Maman and Papa, and that had been in broad daylight. Even then, the first gave her the creeps but in the blackness of night, the shifting shadows seemed ten times worse. She half expected a werewolf to come jumping out at her at any given moment. But the forest around them remained eerily silent, save for the occasionally rattling of tree branches and the lone hoot of a hunting owl. They had decided when they first entered the forest to only talk if they absolutely had to. Werewolves were rumored to have excellent hearing and none of them wanted to alert the overgrown dogs to their presence before they had gotten what they came for and gotten the hell out of dodge.

“Do you know how much farther it is?” Rose’s voice, a mere breath of a whisper, was still enough to make Marinette jump with a strangled screech that she immediately tried to muffle by clasping her hands over her mouth. Her heart galloped in her chest a mile a minute as she met the other girl’s apologetic gaze, and only when she was certain she wasn’t going to make another sound did she allow her hands to lower.

“Girl. We’re trying to be  _ stealthy _ , remember?” Alya glared at her from the head of the group and Marinette’s shoulders hunched as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Rose leaned close to whisper once Alya had turned forward and their group started moving once more. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. I’m just a little nervous,” Marinette giggled awkwardly. On her other side, Mylene Harprele shot her an understanding smile. Short and plump with rainbow colored braids, Mylene was the second shortest of the group. She and Rose were about the same height though Mylene had maybe an inch or half an inch on Rose.

“Me too. If this weren’t for Lila’s cousin, you wouldn’t catch me dead out here,” she whispered with a weak smile. Marinette didn’t bother to mention that Lila had probably lied about her cousin. Not when Mylene was just genuinely trying to make her feel better.

“All of us are going to be caught and dead if you don't shut up,” Alix Kubdel snapped, turning around to scowl at them. She had spiky pink hair, bright blue eyes, and was on roller skates for some reason, skating backwards as she leveled them with a truly incensed glare. It was enough to shut all three girls up and the walk continued on in silence. Lake Eerie sat at the very center of the Dark Forest, about ten miles in from where they had first entered. They had been walking for two hours, and Marinette would wager they had gone maybe three and a half miles, then the silence was broken by the pitiful cries of an animal in pain. All six girls came to an abrupt halt, uneasy looks cast about as they tried to determine their next course of action. Did they continue walking? Turn back? Or help the hapless animal that was clearly in distress? Alix, usually the one with the most bravado, gave an uncharacteristically nervous laugh.

“Where are the pitchforks when we need them,” she joked weakly. No one laughed, though Lila did pipe up almost as an afterthought.

“Pitchforks are so last century.” Five sets of eyes turned towards the Italian and she shrugged, apparently unbothered by this situation she had single-handedly gotten them into. “What? It’s true!”

“We have to at least go see what it is. It could be hurt and need medical attention,” Marinette finally stepped forward reluctantly. As much as she would have loved to leave the strange creature to face its fate, her moral compass wouldn’t allow that and so they set off in search of the sound. The whimpers and cries got steadily louder and louder as they walked almost perpendicular to their earlier trajectory, before suddenly cutting off abruptly leaving only echoing silence in its wake. The six girls froze, all of them suddenly looking a lot more nervous than they had moments ago. Even Lila seemed a bit uncertain at the sudden lack of noise.

“Do… do you think it died?” Rose whimpered, pressing closer to Alya.

“Or something killed it. Let’s get out of here,” Alix hissed, drifting backwards on her skates and glancing in the direction they had come.

“We can’t just leave it. What it is needs our help,” Marinette insisted, scowling at the faces around her. “Spread out and see if you can find it. Whatever it is, we’ll try to heal it here and if we can’t, we’ll take it with us.” There were a few reluctant grumbles but eventually everyone, even Lila, spread out to search the clearing they stumbled upon. It was less than five minutes before Lila shrieked and leaped back, back slamming into a tree as she pointed a shaky finger towards a small outcropping of rocks at the edge of the clearing that had formed a small cave beneath them.

“W-w-w-werewolf!” She gasped out. “There, under the rocks. Quick, somebody kill it!”

The other five girls followed her finger to where she was pointing, expecting some great snarling beast to leap out, but nothing happened. The clearing remained eerily silent. Marinette pulled out her want carefully, gripping the warm wood so hard her knuckles blanched and slowly edged closer to the rocky outcropping. None of the others tried to stop her, nor did they make an attempt to move any closer to the supposed wolf den. Approaching the last few steps, Marinette’s mouth moved as she quietly chanted a basic fireball incantation. A spell that would both offer light, and protection no matter how fleeting. Silver was the only way to actually kill a Werewolf, but the fireball would offer a nice distraction if one tried to attack her. But no creature jumped out of the small cave, and as she breached the lip of the shallow dip that looked as if some creature had frantically dug its way under the rocky outcropping, she gasped and dropped to her knees. Her wand clattered to the ground, the small flame extinguishing as she reached carefully into the hole and bundled the small creature into her arms. Rising carefully, she turned and glared at Lila.

“It’s a  _ baby _ . You had us all thinking some bloodthirsty creature was about to jump out and maul us,” she accused. Lila glared right back at her as Rose scurried over, eager to see the baby wolf.

“It’s still a  _ werewolf _ . You said so yourself. They’re bloodthirsty creatures. We should kill it now before it grows up,” she spat insistently. The wolf didn’t stir, it’s breathing shallow and labored as it lay in her arms. In the dim light, it was hard to tell but it looked like it might have been shot with an arrow. Dry blood crusted the fur around one shoulder, turning chocolate fur to black in the darkness. Silver was toxic to werewolves, especially ones so small. Marinette had inherited her parents’ healing abilities but she was still in training and this was probably more than she was capable of healing on her own. She needed her parents… or a powerstone. A strong one, imbued by the light of the full moon that reflected off the waters of Lake Eerie. That meant continuing through Werewolf infested territory with an injured Werewolf cub though. Not an ideal situation to find oneself in. She bit her lip and glanced down at the small creature. She had always had a soft spot for animals and used to wish she could have a pet of her own. A hamster, a cat, a dog. Something small and furry to call her own. Unfortunately, familiars often took the shape of animals and often didn’t enjoy having other animals around, her parents’ familiars included so she had satisfied herself with rescuing and rehabilitating woodland creatures instead, and releasing them once they were well enough. She couldn’t stand by and do nothing while this wolf pup suffered a slow, painful death. To do so would go against everything she stood for in this world and so she set her jaw in determination and lifted her gaze to her friends and Lila.

“I’m taking it to Lake Eerie, and I’m going to heal it. You guys should head back. I’ll get you your power crystals, but bringing this guy is gonna make the journey ten times more dangerous. I won’t ask you to put your lives on the line for this,” she said, adjusting her grip on the wolf and straightening her back.

“That’s a great idea,” Lila chirped at the same time Alya said, “nonsense girl, we got your back.”

Lila looked to be at a loss of words for what to say as Alya crossed the clearing and peered over Marinette’s shoulder with a soft smile. The pup stirred, eyes fluttering open briefly before closing once more. “It’s kind of cute, even though it’s gonna grow up to eventually want to eradicate the whole Witch race,” she chuckled. Lila huffed as Mylene and Alix and Rose crowded around as well, but no one paid her any mind as they gushed over the tiny creature. She didn’t protest again, but the glare she leveled at Marinette when they set off again spoke volumes. The rest of the trek to Lake Eerie was done in silence. While they all, except for Lila, agreed that bringing the cub to heal it at the lake was the best thing to do, they also knew the gravity of their decision and neither wanted to bring a whole pack of wolves bearing down upon them. The path they took slowly began to rise until they were hiking rather than just walking, and it was with many sighs of relief that they finally crested the steep, rocky terrain to find the lake glistening brightly in the moonlight only a few short meters away. Their excitement was quickly diminished however, as a chorus of howls split the air.


	2. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's write a 2 shot Werewolf Luka AU for Monster March. It will be so much fun
> 
> Also me: eh, better bump that up to 5, I am INSPIRED
> 
> Still me: *speed writes 3.5 chapters in a single night* Lmao 5 chapters, who? T_T
> 
> Somebody help I can't stop writing

Luka Couffaine hated full moons. They made him feel edgy and nervous. He was a Pack Leader. An  _ Alpha. _ Alphas, his father had once told him when he was but a wee pup, were strong and powerful.  _ Alphas _ did not get antsy or nervous. Least of all by the very thing that gave them their strength. Werewolves were not restricted to shifting under the light of the full moon, nor did the full moon  _ force _ them to shift. Those were silly myths made up by humans to help them sleep easier at night. Real Werewolves could shift whenever they wanted but under the light of the full moon it was quicker, easier, and far more exhilarating. The moon made them stronger, faster, and it enhanced their already superior senses. It was part of the reason werewolves were typically so active when the moon was at its fullest. But not Luka. No, he had never liked running under the light of the full moon. It had always held a sense of wrongness to him that he was certain his packmates had never experienced. Like he should be doing something else,  _ be _ somewhere else. Like he had a purpose he wasn’t fulfilling. It was why he had avoided the moonlit runs for as long as he could remember. He fully intended to avoid it tonight as well. Even his dreams, plagued as they were by raven hair and bluebell eyes and the heady scent of vanilla and fresh baked cookies, were better than the sickly feeling of wrongness he got when he allowed his wolf to bask under the moon’s rays.

But tonight was different. As he lay in bed, listening to his pack celebrate just beyond the door to his cabin, Luka felt a strange sort of itching sensation beneath his skin. It was almost like the days of his youth when his wolf would manifest in little bursts of fur sprouting on his arms and partial shifts, until his sixth birthday when he finally completed his transformation. But that was absurd. He was seventeen, well past his prepubescent stage where his wolf was practically its own entity, coming and going as it pleased. Wolves matured faster than most other magical creatures, reaching adult maturity around the time they were fifteen or sixteen. He was nineteen, and had been the leader of the pack since his parents’ untimely death when he was thirteen. His wolf shouldn’t be manifesting here, now, without his explicit say so. But the itching continued, even as Luka tried to burrow deeper into the covers and close his eyes, trying to block out the overwhelming urge to shift. Closing his eyes was a mistake, though. Blue eyes, a dimpled smile, the soft curve of cream colored cheeks and freckles dusting a pert nose flashed across his mind and had him shooting upright with a gasp that ended on a frustrated whine. His hand lifted of its own accord, fingers raking roughly through tangled black and teal hair as he tried to shake the strange girl from his thoughts. A girl he had never met before, but who had plagued his thoughts since he was two years old. 

Banging on the cabin door had him jolting, and like a wraith the image of the girl slipped through his finger tips leaving Luka feeling hollow and empty inside. He swallowed thickly, trying to push down the overwhelming sense of loss that made absolutely zero sense. He didn’t know this girl, had never met her. So why did he feel like she was the most important being on earth? The banging came again, more insistent this time and Luka snarled, canines elongating against his will as he leapt from the bed and crossed the room in a single bound. It was a testament to his self-control that even in this state of mixed emotions, unease warring with anger and overwhelming loss, that the door remained firmly on its hinges even after he ripped it open and glared down at the woman on the doorstep. She was tall and slim, jet black hair with purple tips falling down her back and only one copper eye visible beneath the fall of her hair. But that one eye was quite expressive in its own right and the way she arched her single visible brow at him made him feel like a little boy who had just been thoroughly chastised by his parents. He deflated immediately, and if he were fully shifted he was sure his ears would be drooping and his tail tucked close to his belly. The severe look on his sister’s face softened imperceptibly and he made no effort to stop her as she stepped into the cabin, something only a select few wolves were allowed to do. It had been his parents cabin, and after their death Luka hadn’t wanted anyone else encroaching on that space. 

Juleka was one of the few exceptions, their Shawoman Amira another. She had been one of his closest friends since pup-hood and he almost wished she were here now. Almost, but not quite. Amira had  _ ideas _ about him and her. Ideas he couldn’t fulfill as much as he wished he could. He loved Amira, he truly did. But he knew deep down that until he put to rest the mystery girl with the caribbean eyes, he would never be able to give Amira what she deserved. So instead, like a coward, he avoided her whenever possible. Juleka walked into the room, silently observing the pristine environment around her. It looked almost exactly as it had the day their parents had died. Juleka had moved into her own Cabin when she was fifteen. She was two years younger than Luka, and had gotten tired of his adamant refusal to change any of the decor to better suit his own personality. Like an idiot, he had a tendency to cling to the past. It was a weakness he hid well, a large part of why only his closest friends were permitted to enter his personal cabin.

“August is missing.” Juleka’s voice lacked any sort of inflection. She might as well have been commenting on the weather instead of the fact that a child was missing. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. August was only three, but far more advanced that most pups his age. He had completed his first shift by the time he was two and while as a human August couldn’t wander far, as a wolf pup he was surprisingly crafty at sneaking out of camp.

“How long?” He asked, brow settling low over his blue eyes. Juleka shrugged, seeming more interested in scrutinizing the portrait of their parents above the fireplace mantle than anything else.

“His mom’s been on a hunt. Left him with Boston but you know how flaky he is. Says he forgot he was supposed to watch him and wandered off,” she rolled her visible eye towards the ceiling, barely reacting to Luka’s annoyed snarl.

“He could have been missing for  _ hours _ ,” he snapped. He wasn’t really angry at her. It was Boston who would feel his wrath once August was located. But certainly his sister could have  _ led _ with  _ there’s a child missing and we should probably go look for him. _ Looks like his wolf would get the run it so clearly desired afterall. Storming to the door, Luka ripped it open once more and this time the hinges did give out, the door clattering to the ground behind him. Silence fell over the clearing immediately as dozens of eyes turned from the large bonfire that dominated the center of the clearing and landed on him. It was a rarity to see him out on the night of a full moon, and even rarer to see him midshift already. As the moonlight hit him, the rest of the change rippled over him and within seconds a massive, blue-black wolf with piercing blue eyes had replaced the man. His head tipped back, a long guttural howl piercing the air as he called for his comrades to join him in the search for their missing packmate.

  
  
  
  


“Quick, get rid of that  _ thing _ and let’s get out of here!” Lila hissed, looking well and truly frightened for the first time in the three years that Marinette had known her. Her olive eyes were blown wide in her panic, knuckles turning white from how hard she was clenching her fists. The others looked just as scared, instinctively huddling together and drawing their wands as they scanned the treeline. Marinette fumbled for the pouch of crystals she always kept on her person and cursed quietly when she couldn’t find it. She must have left it at home in her hurry to leave the shop before her parents asked too many questions about their ‘sleepover’. Without a crystal, she couldn’t draw enough energy to heal the pup. And if they were caught with an almost dead wolf pup, there wasn’t an entity on earth that would save them from the pack’s wrath.

“Someone toss me a crystal so I can heal it,” Marinette demanded, rushing to the water’s edge and laying the pup just out of reach of the gently lapping water.

“Are you  _ insane!? _ ” Lila screeched. “Don’t  _ heal _ it! Drown the stupid mutt and let’s  _ go _ !” She hissed, her voice far too loud in the silence that had followed the wolves initial howl. They could be anywhere in the forest now. They could have already found their scent trail and scented the wolf pup on them. If they were going to do this, they had to do it  _ now. _

“Alya, the crystal.  _ Hurry _ ,” she pleaded, whipping her head around to stare imploringly at her best friend. Alya looked torn, her hazel gaze bouncing indecisively between Marinette and Lila. But she wasn’t making a move to reach for the crystal and they were wasting precious seconds. “If I don’t heal it, they will  _ kill _ us. They’ll think we were the ones who hurt it!”

“Not if we get back to the wards first,” Lila argued, still backing towards the treeline. Her wand was in her hand and she suddenly lifted it, leveling it towards Marinette and the wolf pup. “I won’t let you be the reason we die. Leave the damn thing and let’s go before I… before I…” Lila seemed at the loss for words and for all her bravado the wand shakes in her grasp. Marinette glares at her but is distracted when a pale hand appears in her line of vision holding a small clear crystal. Marinette looks up to find Rose hovering over her, face pinched with fear but a hint of determination in her gaze.

“If we all cast the spell, the crystal will fill up faster,” she said quietly, earning a relieved smile from her raven-haired friend.

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Marinette breathed, her relief almost palpable as one by one Alya, Mylene, and eventually even Lila joined them and kneeled in the sand around the wolf pup. Taking the crystal, Marinette dug one end into the sand where the water could just lick against the smooth surface and hovered her hands palm forward about two inches above the crystal with her eyes closed. The others gathered in closer and did the same, following along as Marinette began to chant the incantation. Power seemed to swell around them as they chanted quietly. The air warmed around them, the smell of fresh water and pine needles intensified, a sudden gail of wind swirled around them, whipping their air about their faces. A metallic taste filled their mouths and their ears began to ring and as soon as it had begun, the power faded abruptly causing the six girls to fall back on their haunches, panting from exertion. The crystal lay on the beach, as blue as a sapphire and shimmering with the energy it had absorbed. Marinette recovered first, reaching for the crystal with a relieved smile. Even before she touched it, she could feel the overwhelming power within. This would be more than enough to cure any damage the silver had wrought on the wolf pup’s fragile body. But before she could grab the crystal, a snarl ripped through the air and the six girls whipped their heads around, eyes widening in horror as the biggest wolf they had ever seen stepped from the treeline, murder glinting in his frost blue gaze.


	3. Power Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of story subject to change. I'm all open for suggestions lol Wasn't planning for this to be more than five chapters but It... it's definitely gonna be more than five chapters. Rip

The wolf was absolutely massive. Easily three times, maybe four times the size of any normal wolf. Thick black fur covered it from it’s head to the tip of its tail. Its lips were pulled back showing two rows of razor sharp canines. Its eyes were harsh and cold, filled with fury as it locked on something just beyond them and Marinette followed its gaze to the wolf pup who lay on the ground behind him. He was still breathing, but barely, and at his distance she could understand why he might think the pup was dead. The wolf tipped his head back and the howl that rose from his throat seemed to make the ground quake beneath their feet. Marinette’s gaze bounced between wolf and pup, fear and indecision warring within her as more howls answered the first, and one by one more wolves began to appear from the treeline. Rose whimpered beside her, pressing closer as if Marinette could protect them from what was coming. But how could she protect her friends from  _ this _ ? Yes, she was the strongest Witchling in their grade. A prodigy, the Council had even called her. But this was a whole wolf pack and they didn’t look like they were willing to be reasoned with. This had been a mistake. She should have tried harder to make her friends stay home tonight. She should have left the wolf pup in the forest. She should have insisted her friends turn back when she decided to take the pup and heal it. There were so many things she  _ should have _ or  _ could have _ done and  _ hadn’t _ . She had failed her friends, and she had failed the pup. Because of her shortcomings, they were going to die and so was he or she… unless she could somehow reason with a pack of bloodthirsty wolves.

The first wolf, the Alpha, stalked closer. His hackles were raised, his teeth bared. He looked ready to kill. Marinette looked around at her friends and Lila, huddled together as they accepted what they thought was an inevitable death. She couldn’t let this be the end for them. She couldn’t go down without at least  _ trying _ to save her friends. So she got to her feet and stepped away from her friends. She held her arms out wide, trying to convey that she was no threat as she stepped closer to the wolf. Hands grasped at her skirt, the edge of her shirt, even her ankle, trying to pull her back but she shook them off, her gaze never wavering from that of the wolf’s. The massive creature faltered, seeming confused by her approach and for a moment the snarl fell as his face slacked in what would almost look like shock if it were on a human’s face. But then his eyes flashed and hardened and a snarl ripped its way up his throat. His muscles tensed, paws digging into the sand as he prepared to spring and Marinette reacted purely on instinct. As the wolf sprang forward, maw parting to deliver what would have easily been a killing bite, her hands came up between them. She had lost her wand, abandoned back beside the wolf pup, but magick sparked and swirled at her fingertips nonetheless.

“Stop!” The word was issued with command and authority that was uncommon combining from the normally gentle and placid teen, but the flash of magick that seemed to imbue her words was enough to make the wolf stop, whether of his own volition or some unseen force she couldn’t say. “It’s alive. The pup, he’s alive,” she said quickly, and the wolf cocked his head looking mildly confused. She swallowed hard and glanced back towards her friends who were watching her slack-jawed before returning her gaze to the wolf. Marinette had never met a werewolf before and had no idea if they could even understand basic english in their wolf form, but she had to  _ try. _

“C-can you understand me?” Her voice wavered a bit, but the strength and power of the magick was still there and slowly the wolf dipped his head in what she assumed was a nod. “O-okay. Good. That… that’s good. The pup? He’s part of your pack?” She asked. Another dip of his head. “He’s injured-” a snarl and flash of anger as he advanced a step, “-but alive! He’s alive and I want to help him.” More confusion as the wolf’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He whipped his head back, a low chuffing sound escaping him. Marinette had no clue what that meant but two more wolves left the ranks and approached. One, a smaller back wolf with copper eyes. The other a bright golden brown with eyes like the summer sky on a hot cloudless day. The two wolves flanked the first wolf and the air seemed to shimmer around the massive black beast before he was suddenly shrinking, the wolf seeming to fold inward until a man took his place. Marinette’s eyes widened and she instinctively took a step back, eyes darting once more to her friends before returning to the man before her.

He was tall, much taller than her and while lean he had clearly well defined muscles. He was shirtless, wearing low slung jeans that hugged his hips. Tribal tattoos cover his shoulders, arms, and a good chunk of his chest. He had a strong jawline, high cheekbones, full lips and a roman nose. Bright blue eyes sit below a brow that is pulled low, and shaggy black hair with teal tips reaches down to his shoulders in some places. If he weren’t the only thing standing between her and her friends and certain death, she might pause to appreciate his attractiveness. But the shock of a Werewolf shifting in front of her is quickly wearing off, replaced instead by fear and uncertainty. The two wolves, females if she had to guess judging by their size, glare at her and bare their teeth, seeming to dare her to try anything as the male steps forward until only a foot or two of space separates them. She had to tip her head back to look up at him.

“Show me.” His voice is low and gruff and rings with a finality that brooks no room for argument. She nods timidly, forcing herself to ignore every single one of her instincts that scream at her not to turn her back on this apex predator. Her friends and Lila scramble back, none of them wanting to be any closer to the Werewolf than absolutely necessary. Marinette doesn’t blame them. She would definitely rather have the world’s most venomous snake at her back than a Werewolf. The venom would be less of a threat than this dude. She stops when they reach the wolf pup and the male immediately drops to his knees. He is surprisingly gentle when he takes the cub into his arms, fingers brushing over the bloodied fur and festering wound before he lifts his head and levels her with a glare.

“Who did this?” He demands, again his tone offering no room for argument.

“I don’t know. We found him like this-” The man snarls at her worlds and suddenly Marinette finds her face pinching in a scowl as she practically snarls right back at him. “I’m telling the truth. I want to help it, but we’re running out of time.”

The man seems shocked that she would snarl at him the way he had snarled at her, and it might be wishful thinking on her part but she swore there was a hint of respect in the depths of his ocean blue eyes before he dropped them to the cub in his arms. “He. August is a boy,” he mumbled, all at once the anger seeming to drain out of him to be replaced by concern.

“He, then. I can save him, if you’ll let me. I  _ want _ to help,” she said imploringly. The man glanced up with her and while the suspicion was still there, hope lurked beneath the surface as well.

“Why would a Witch want to help a wolf?” He asked, frowning at her.

“I don’t. I want to help a child,” she responded honestly. There was definitely respect in his gaze now, and perhaps a hint of amusement as well. “Can you make him shift back? It will be easier to heal him if I can clearly see what I’m doing.”

The man nodded, laying the child on the ground and tilting his muzzle up. He pressed his thumb to the pup’s forehead, three fingers curing under his jaw to keep him steady and closed his eyes. It was weird, feeling the swell of magick that was distinctly  _ his _ not  _ hers _ . His magick felt different than hers did. Hers felt light and airy, his felt dark and heady. Addicting, almost. Like a potent drug. The wolf pup faded away, quickly replaced by a boy of three with rich copper skin and curly brown hair. The wound on his shoulder was angry and red, pus, liquid silver, and a thin trickle of blood leaking from the wound. The man stepped back and looked at her expectantly and Marinette nodded and immediately reached for the crystal. She had always hated working with an audience. It always reminded her of her exams. But she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, blocking them out as she laid the crystal on the boy’s chest. Her hands lifted of their own accord, lips parting as her parent’s strongest healing incantation began to fall from her lips. Magick swelled once more, the scent of water and moonlight seeming to bathe her senses. Warm flooded through her, like a fire igniting within her soul and her hearing sharpened until she could hear even the tiniest of heartbeats fluttering rapidly deep within their burrows.

“Why is it glowing?” The male sounds nervous and wary and her eyes open automatically to take in the crystal. It hovers above the child now, glowing a bright, iridescent blue as her magick holds it aloft. Shimmering drops of liquid bead on the surface of the crystal, like droplets of pure power, dripping down and pooling at the tip of the crystal before falling one by one to splash on the child’s wound. Steam rises from the wound, the acrid scent of infection and sickness filling the air as the infection and the silver are burned away and the skin begins to knit itself back together. Marinette holds the power until the skin is smooth and blemish free once more, until color has returned to his cheeks and his breathing deepens and evens out and then she releases it as she collapses, her energy thoroughly spent. The burst of energy slams into her and the Werewolf that hovers at her shoulder, and she barely notices his strong arms catching her before darkness shrouds her vision and consciousness slips away.

  
  
  


It’s her. There’s no mistaking it. It  _ has _ to be her. Those eyes, so very bright and blue even when filled with terror, had plagued him for the better part of seventeen years. He would know those eyes anywhere. Luka looks at the girl in his arms, conflicted. He isn’t sure what he had been expecting. Hell, he hadn’t even expected to ever have a chance to meet the literal girl of his dreams. But her being a Witch hadn’t even registered within the realm of possibilities. Witches and Werewolves weren’t exactly friendly to each other. While Luka didn’t go around killing Witches for power, many Werewolves did. He knew his parents had, on a few occasions, and they had described Witches blood almost as a consumable version of the full moon’s light. It offered that same drug-like addictive quality that the moon had on most werewolves. Maybe that was why he had never tried the stuff. With his typical aversion to the full moon, the idea of drinking something that would give him that same feeling but on steroids hadn’t been the least bit appealing. Perhaps, deep down, Luka had been hoping the girl was another Werewolf. That he had been plagued with visions of her beauty because they were soulmates. Soulmates among Werewolves were rare. Once, they had been extremely common but as times changed and adapted, for whatever reason the soulbond stopped happening as often. His parents had been Soulmates; the only pair his pack had in over a century. But if she were a Witch, that was impossible. There had never been a documented case of a Werewolf being Soulmates with a  _ non _ -werewolf.

“O-okay she healed your pup. We can leave now, right?” The voice made him look up, eyes narrowing as his arms tightened reflexively around the girl. Almost protectively. One of the other Witches stood before him. She was taller than the raven-haired girl in her arms. Curvier too. Her skin was russet brown, and her curly hair a bright auburn. Hazel eyes shifted nervously behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. Luka immediately disliked her. Whether that was on principle alone or because she was trying to take the girl away from him wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on. Gathering the small girl closer to his chest, Luka rose and glared down at the girl.

“You and your friends are free to go. But this one is coming back with us,” he stated. “Our Shawoman will look her over, as thanks for her service, and then I will escort her back to your Coven.” Amira growled, golden hackles rising from where she stood beside Juleka, but a harsh glare quickly silenced her. He could sense her jealousy hot like a poker that’s been sitting in the fire pit for too long burning through the pack bond but for once, he can’t bring himself to care. 

“We have plenty of healers in the Coven, including Marinette’s parents,” the redheaded girl argued, eyes flashing as she took a step forward.  _ Marinette. Her name is Marinette! _ She looks about ready to slap him, or maybe hex him, but before she can get any closer Juleka slides between him and the Witch, teeth bared and hackles rising as her snarl rents the air. It is a surprise, not only to him but to the rest of the pack to see the normally subdued and emotionless wolf act out so aggressively but her copper eyes burn with threat as she glares down the redhead. The Witch looks desperately at the raven-haired girl passed out in his arms ( _ Marinette. Her name is Marinette) _ before glancing back at her friends and finally, reluctantly takes a step back. Luka lets the shift wash over him, moving the girl to his back as he does so. Even passed out, her fingers seem to dig in and grip the thick ruff of fur around his neck. He rises to his full height, giving the Witches one last lingering look before bending and pressing his nose to August’s forehead. The boy, still as passed out as the girl on his back, shifts once more into his wolf at Luka’s coaxing and the black wolf gingerly picks him up by the scruff. Then he spins and leaps away, tearing into the forest as his packmates fall in behind him.


	4. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka talk, and Amira is not a happy camper
> 
> Formerly: The Wolf Whisperer. Title still subject to possible change, IDK why I am having such a hard time coming up with a title for this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, babe ;) Figured a little insight into Amira's character might do us all some good.

When Marinette woke up, she was still on the beach. Bolting upright, she ran her hands over her limbs and patted at her body, mentally checking off each body part that she found unscathed. Aside from an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, she appeared to be physically intact. Mentally, though, she felt like a battery that had just been rapidly drained of all its power. She wanted to curl up in a ball, right there on the beach and take a nap, but then she thought of her friends. They were out there, somewhere, and she needed to find them and get them back to the safety of the Wards before the wolves decided to come back and finish them off. Weird that they had left her here, alone, though. Climbing stiffly to her feet, the teen dusted the sand from the back of her skirt and legs and then turned towards the forest. A strangled screech escaped her as she came face to face with the massive black wolf. His ears flattened and he seemed to shy away from the high pitched sound before leveling an incensed glare at her. She wondered if that was the only expression he was capable of making. Maybe his face was stuck in a permanent scowl, even in his wolf form.

“I thought I might find you here.” His voice was a shock, especially coming from a wolf instead of a human. She hadn’t thought Werewolves were capable of human speech in their wolf forms. Her surprise and confusion must have shown on her face because the wolf spoke again. “We are not in the waking world, Witch. We’re in a Dreamscape.”

“That’s impossible. Only the most powerful of Witches can create dreamscapes, and neither of us fit that criteria,” she denied immediately, glancing around. The lake looked the same as it did when she had first arrived, the water sparkling beneath the light of the full moon. The forest beyond the beach was still as dark and creepy as ever, and the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the giant talking wolf staring at her like she was a moron. Now it was her turn to scowl. “Don’t look at me like that. Dreamscapes are an extremely advanced form of magic. I’m a  _ Witchling _ , a Novice. I don’t have the power to create something like… like this, let alone after depleting my energy on your wolf pup.”

“How old are you?” He asked, looking at her skeptically.

“Seventeen,” she responded automatically and then silently cursed herself. She should be looking for her friends. Not having a conversation with some overgrown dog with a scowling issue. His scowl was back, and she wondered if she had said all of that out loud.

“Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but if you’re seventeen that means you’ve been creating these things since you were a baby,” he scoffed, looking around with a thoughtful expression. “I will say that this is the first one that you’ve actually completed. The others were mostly just snippets of you. This is the first time the connection has been strong enough for us to speak to each other.”

Marinette opened her mouth but words seemed to fail her and eventually she snapped her jaw shut with an audible click. He was lying. He had to be. Dreamscapes were something only a select few Witches were able to create. They took a tremendous amount of energy and concentration, and a deep connection with the person you were building that mental bridge with. She wasn’t even sure there was a single documented case in the history of her Coven of a Witch possessing the ability. And while she had been called a Prodigy by her peers and the Council since she was a small child, this went way beyond that. This was her first time meeting the wolf. There was no way their connection would be strong enough for a Dreamscape now, let alone when she was an infant. Nevermind the fact that infants didn’t even possess magical ability. A Witchette’s magick began to manifest when they were two or three, and they began learning to harness that magical ability when they were seven and took the title of Witchlings. Because unharnessed magick could be dangerous, Witchettes wore special bracelets that curbed and tempered their magical output. Those were taken off once they turned seven and completed their first few lessons on harnessing and controlling their magical output. So even if what he was saying were possible, which it wasn’t, she couldn’t have been Dreamscaping. The bracelets wouldn’t have allowed for that much magick to escape.

“Look, um… Marinette. It's Marinette, right?” She nods numbly and the wolf steps forward, a hint of compassion reflected in his bright blue eyes. “I understand you're scared. I am too. But we can figure this out. We can figure out why you’ve been appearing in my dreams for seventeen years, and we can figure out a way to stop it. We just have to work together,” he nudged her shoulder with his muzzle, and the gesture should have made her more nervous than it did, but in reality it was kind of comforting. Like he was trying to cheer her up. Slowly she nodded, lifting her blue gaze to his.

“Together,” she agreed softly. “We’ll figure this out together.”

“Good. Now, I need you to wake up for me, Marinette,” he said, the dream seeming to fade around her. The beach and the lake and the moon and even the wolf disappeared around her, leaving Marinette floating in darkness. But the voice remained, gentle and coaxing, drawing her up towards the surface where a hint of light appeared like the sun reflecting off the water’s surface..  _ Wake up. Marinette, wake up. I need you to open your eyes for me. _

  
  
  


Luka jerked back instinctively when bright blue eyes flew open, bracing himself for another of her truly ear-shattering shrieks. Thankfully, the sound never came. Instead, Marinette sat up slowly and groaned, pressing one hand to her forehead. Even after whatever Amira had made her drink last night after they had returned to camp, she looked like crap. Skin that had always been flushed and rosy was now pale and clammy. Deep purple bags hung beneath her eyes, and sweat beaded her forehead. Her hair was a tangled mess, hanging loose around her face and making her look even paler than she actually was. Dropping her hand, the girl blinked groggily up at him. Even her eyes were bloodshot, the right one so red he wondered if she had popped a blood vessel. Reaching across her while being careful not to encroach upon her space, Luka grabbed the glass of water and the pills Amira had begrudgingly left and carefully pressed them into the girl’s hands.

“Take these,” he ordered, wincing at the gruffness of his tone. The girl looked down at the pills before looking back at him. A hint of suspicion flickered in her cerulean gaze and he half expected her to argue, but that must have proven to be too much work because after a second Marinette took the pills and downed the water without a single complaint. Grabbing the pitcher on the table, he refilled the glass twice more before she finally waved him off when he would have refilled it a third time. She was still pale, but at least she didn’t look like she was going to pass out again anytime soon.

“Where am I?” She croaked out, wincing as her voice broke.

“In my bed,” Luka offered dryly, expecting to see a flush of color return to her cheeks on principle. Luka had known her less than twenty-four hours and yet Marinette struck him at the type of girl to blush a lot. Apparently she was too tired for that though, because she just glanced around and hummed softly in response.

“The boy. Is he okay?” She asked, worry flashing briefly across her face. It was incredible to see how much she clearly cared for the well-being of a Werewolf. Even if she was just doing what she had done for a child, as she had said, it was obvious that she genuinely cared about his well-being. She had every right to hate Werewolves. Luka’s kind were one of the chief reasons that Marinette’s kind had almost gone extinct three hundred years ago, before Covens began hiding themselves away in small villages surrounded by silver-imbued wards. If he were in her position, he would probably hate Werewolves too. And yet even knowing what he was and what their kind had done to her kind, Marinette had displayed a level of compassion that Luka had never seen in anyone else, wolf or otherwise. She had risked her own life, twice because he was fairly certain depleting a Witch’s energy could kill them if not careful, for a wolf pup she had never met before. 

“August is just fine. He’s made a full recovery thanks to you,” he said, a soft smile curving his lips. “We owe you a debt of gratitude for what you did for him.”

“I would have done the same for any child, no matter the species,” she mumbled, a hint of a blush finally breaking out across her cheeks. He was glad to see her color returning. Roses and cream suited her much better than the grayish pallor she was currently sporting.

“Regardless. My pack and I are in your debt and we will do everything in our power to make you feel welcome until you are well enough to return to your own people,” he said, ignoring the niggling sense of loss that came with the thought of her leaving. Marinette nodded slowly, a small frown on her face, but she didn’t argue with him. That alone was a small blessing. Luka didn’t want her to feel like she was a prisoner here, but his wolf seemed unwilling to release her anytime soon. In fact, his wolf seemed unusually attached to the small Witch, lurking just beneath the surface as if ready to spring out the moment he thought she was in danger. He didn’t like this attachment he had to a girl he didn’t even know; a girl he couldn’t be with even if he wanted to because their species were practically mortal enemies. Pushing himself abruptly up from the edge of the bed, he stood and turned his back on the girl. Distance. That was what he needed. Distance and perhaps a long run in the woods.

“I will have our Shawoman come and check on you, and see if we can’t rustle up some fresh clothes as well. I’m sure something can be found in your size. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” he spoke gruffly over his shoulder, refusing to let his gaze stray to hers and he left before she even had a chance to respond.

  
  
  


Amira SinClair snarled in frustration as she sorted through the mess of vials, jars, and bottles that littered her worktable, searching vainly for the ginger root she knew for a fact she had just harvested last week. It  _ had _ to be here somewhere. As far as she could remember, she had only used a small portion of it when Fawn, one of the pack’s children, had come down with a fairly bad cough and she had made a few tea bags for her mother to take home for the four year old girl with strict orders to stay at home and rest until she felt better. A cough was hardly a serious ailment but out here, without modern medicine and in such a tightly packed community, even minor illnesses could spread and mutate into something more serious if left unchecked. She had wanted to make a few more bags of the tea, as well as a few others as her stocks had been rather depleted throughout the winter. Now that spring was upon them, she wanted to get a head start on her stores especially since she knew of a few people in the pack who got some pretty serious allergies this time of year. Including…

Huffing to herself, Amira shoved all thoughts of their boneheaded Alpha to the darkest recesses of her mind. If he wanted to go all sappy eyed over some random Witch who wasn’t even that pretty, why should she care? It’s not like she’s been his best friend since they were in diapers. It’s not like he was her first… well, everything really. First crush, first date, first kiss. Luka had been such an integral part of who she had been growing up. He was there for her when her mother had died and her father abandoned her and the pack to become a nomad; a lone wolf. And she had  _ tried _ to be there when his parents were killed as well. He hadn’t let many people in back then; not even his own sister. But she had been there as much as he would allow, holding him on the nights where he hadn’t been able to stand tall and had crumpled in her arms sobbing in the sanctity of his parents’ cabin. His cabin, now. She had thought their relationship  _ meant _ something. She had thought he cared for her as she cared for him. So why had he looked at  _ her _ , some random witch, in a way that Amira had only ever  _ hoped _ he would look at her. Like she held all the answers in the universe that he had been desperately seeking.

Knees giving out, Amira allowed herself to collapse in the rolling chair she kept parked at her work table. Pressing her elbows into her knees, the young woman buried her face into her hands, fingers digging into her hair and tugging just hard enough for the sting of pain to ground her. She had dedicated her life to Luka and this Pack, and now it felt like everything she had ever worked so hard for was slipping through her finger tips. She had thought that by this point in her life, they would at least be  _ dating _ . She was eighteen, he was almost twenty. As leader of their pack, he would be expected to take a mate soon. The pack would need a good line of heirs in case anything ever happened to Luka. In her most secret dreams, she had imagined  _ she _ would be the one to give him those heirs. After their mating ritual, of course, where the vowed their lives to one another in front of their pack, and any surrounding pack who wished to come celebrate with them. She had thought… she had thought that was what he wanted too. Lifting her head from her hands, Amira kicked back in the chair and rolled to her desk which was even more cluttered than her work table. Her laptop sat at the center of the mess, but it was the picture frame beside the computer that she found herself reaching for. A present from Luka that he had given her a few years ago.

The frame was simple, plain and black. There were two pictures inside, one above the other. On top, the cherub faces of two kids grinned brightly at the camera. Luka’s hair was even longer than it was now, and not tipped in teal. That started shortly after his parents’ died. His father had dyed his hair like that, though he usually favored purple. The same shade Juleka wore these days. Luka was about a head taller than her but hunched over so their cheeks were pressed together as he hugged her from behind. Their grins were wide and goofy, and Luka was missing one of his front teeth. They looked  _ happy _ . The picture below was from a few days later, after she had completed her first full shift. They had always looked amazing together, but standing side by side in their wolf forms, they looked like they belonged. Her soft golden fur mingling with his blue-black fur. Their mouths were parted, tongues lolling from exertion. They had just gotten done wrestling. Luka had let her win. He had always let her win. He was sweet like that, always looking out for her, always making sure her wants and needs came before his own. And then a few years ago, he had suddenly pulled away. Started avoiding her. He never had told her way, claiming he was simply busy when she asked. She knew a lie when she heard one, but he had been adamant that he wasn’t avoiding her everytime she asked. What a joke. Jerking her arm back suddenly, she let the picture frame fly and there was something oddly satisfying about seeing and hearing the glass shatter on impact, glass shards scattering across the floor of her office. A timid knock at the door had her lifting her gaze and she scowled as Luka gave her a timid smile.

“Um… did I come at a bad time?”


End file.
